


Tell Me When You're Sober

by Fwufferson



Series: Rumir Stories [1]
Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amir (Two Princes Podcast) just needed to study, Cecily (Two Princes Podcast) is the best wing woman, Drunken Confessions, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rupert (Two Princes Podcast) is a Mess, don't drink and drive kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fwufferson/pseuds/Fwufferson
Summary: Amir just needed to study, but his roommate seems to deem it the time to drop some earth shattering news.
Relationships: Lady Cecily/Sir Joan (Two Princes Podcast), Prince Amir/Prince Rupert (Two Princes Podcast)
Series: Rumir Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704910
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	Tell Me When You're Sober

**Author's Note:**

> This is, short, but, I love these boys and nothing can stop me.

The quiet air of the apartment was punctuated with the loud sound of a phone ringing. Glancing away from the textbook laid out on the table, Amir looked to Joan.

“It’s yours this time.” She grunted. She didn’t turn from her computer, still typing up her essay.

Amir sighed, grabbing his phone from the center of the small table. _Fitz_ flashed across the top of the screen, the picture of Rupert squishing Porridge to his face with a dopey grin. It was one of Amir’s favorites. Joan raised an eyebrow, her fingers pausing as she grinned at him. Amir narrowed his eyes.

“Shut up,” he mumbled, stabbing the answer button. She raised her hands in reply, going back to her essay as he pressed the phone to his ear. “What’s up, Fitz?” He sighed, leaning back in his chair.

The giggle that replied was not what he was expecting. Nor the loud thumping noise in the background mixed with vague shouts. “Amir!” Cecily shouted, making Amir wince and pull the phone away some to protect from any more damage. “Sweetie! Rupey has something to tell you!”

There was shuffling in the background, a deep thumping noise turning to music before again being disrupted as someone spoke.

“Amir! What are, what are you doing on the phone?” Rupert’s voice slurred, trying and failing at sounding casual.

Amir frowned, his instincts kicking in as worry flushed his system. “Are you drunk?”

Rupert giggled. “Am I that obvious?” He giggled again before letting out a sigh. “It’s the only way I could work up the nerve.”

Amir sat forward in his chair, brows furrowed. “The nerve? What are you talking about? The nerve for what?”

It was silent on the other end, making Amir question if Rupert had gotten distracted by something or decided against telling him whatever it was. He hoped it was the former, but there was no way of telling. Just as he opened his mouth to ask, Rupert’s words came out in his rushed, rambling way that Amir came to adore.

“I had to work up the nerve to tell you something because I don’t think I could otherwise. Even then I couldn’t get myself to press the call button. Honestly, if it wasn’t for Cecily being the way she is, I probably wouldn’t be calling you as it is. But I’m glad I am because I’ve had this on my mind for a long time now. I realized I don’t know how much longer I can keep it to myself. Amir,” Rupert paused, taking a breath as Amir sat frozen, his mind racing with possibilities. “I love you.” The words came out slow, controlled, the opposite of his previous words. “I like, really love you. And not in a friend way. In a more than a friend way.”

Amir stared at the floor, his mind piecing together the words that were just thrown at him.

“You love me?” Amir asked. He could see Rupert’s nervous grin as he let out a breathy laugh.

“I hope that’s okay.”

Amir ran his hand over his face, trying to rub away his dopey grin at the revelation. “Rupert, do me a favor. Hang up and tell me this when you’re sober.”

The line was silent.

“Hey, Amir,” Rupert mumbled, his voice low and tinged in worry. Amir hummed. “Can you come pick us up? Cecily drove and I don’t think either of us are in any state to drive.”

Amir grinned. “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll come get you guys. Stay at the party.” Amir could feel the smile through the phone. "I’ll be there in ten.”

Ending the call, Amir slipped his shoes on, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair.

Joan squinted at him as he grabbed his things. “Where are you going?” She asked.

“Our idiots got drunk and don’t have a way home. Do you want to help me wrangle them?” Amir questioned, grabbing his keys from the bowl by the door.

She sighed, glancing at her computer before roughly standing up. “Yes. Anything is better than this.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to send a thanks to the amazing people in the Castle of the Heartland discord server for reading through this for me!


End file.
